halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghosts of Halo
CLARIFICATION OF GHOST EVENTS: An analysis of True, False, and Fake ghosts of the Halo Series. These many ghostly encounters depicted in the Halo series needs major clarification. I created the "True and False ghosts" concept to help clarify the phenomena. True Ghosts are like those seen in Halo 2. Depicted as Spartans that are indestructible, have no walking or turning animations, and can only face the four compass directions (usually the direction it spawns, but changes every once in awhile as seen in The Ghost of Lockout). True ghosts are the REAL description of the ghosts of Halo. False ghosts are another story. '''False Ghosts are vehicles that move by themselves, random weapon fire, random wraith mortars, and random grenades. These are most usually apparent in Halo 3, and are not ghosts, but small system glitches.Other False ghosts include those that are being controlled by a mod, a player, or a Bungie staff. Keep in mind that if you have encountered a "ghost" such as these, they are not real ghosts. So far, the only True ghosts that have much evidence to back them up have been discovered in Halo 2. For this reason, Halo 2 may be the only Halo game in the series to contain a real ghost. Most accounts of ghost sightings in Halo 3 that match the description of a true ghost do not have enough evidence to back them up, or are simply hoaxes or mods. The ghosts of Halo 3 are not to be taken seriously. Furthermore, The Ghost of Lockout is a Network Glitch, a very big mistake on Bungie's part. It would be nearly impossible to duplicate to a next-generation system. Bungie may be joining Live sessions to tease the players, but these are NOT real ghosts. Once again, please understand that so far no ghosts have been discovered in Halo 3, only False ghosts. Plus, most of these accounts are hoaxes/fakes and mods, so none should be taken as fact, but the original Ghost of Lockout.'' Explanation of a couple ghost events? Whenever I'm forging, I see this event happen quite often. All of the sudden, a big friendly blip shows up on my motion tracker, and no one is there. However, I see this event happen during Matchmaking and Custom Games as well. Do you know why? It's because when vehicles move without someone controlling them (ex. Banshee falling from sky without pilot), it shows up as a big yellow dot. This also occurs when vehicles respawn, which creates a "flashing" effect. I submit that this can explain a few of the ghost stories. Erikster 05:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC)Erikster Usually these blips come from unmanned vehicles that are moving. Like a falling Hornet. Don't be fooled, these are not ghosts. Halo 3 Flood looking ghost in Custom Game I was Once playing Halo 3 during a Storm. I was lagging very bad and suddenly everybody died except me because I lost connection then suddenly a flood looking thing appeared infront of me for 2 second then dissapeared then the whole map went laggy then 5 seconds later i lost connection to the enternet PS remember I just said it looked like Flood Possibly due to the bits of code in the level. Hackers have reported rndom bits of code in the multiplayer levels similar to Brute coding in campaign. Its possible that the lag triggered a renegade Flood code. -signed Druin-209 Halo: Combat Evolved TRIAL VERSION ghosts I recently download Halo 1 trial version and started playing multiplayer in the blood gulch, and I would always die randomly!!!! Sometimes I would look and I got killed by a needler (gun). I was on the blue team when I die I always see this blue guy weilding no gun and I can't kill him and he has no character tag or name and when I run over him he just moves!!!! He doesn't attack or anything! He is like on drugs or something!!!! This is possibly just a major system glitch. Halo 3 Ghosts I removed this section. There is no evidence or verification for any of the content there, so there is no proof of any of those events actually occuring. Sgt. Raynor 20:39, 21 March 2008 (UTC) It is possible to "make" a ghost Go to forge, one Elite and one Spartan Get the no arms glitch using the gravity hammer with the elite Get no arms with energy sword with the spartan Have the spartan lunge at the elite NOTE: Your system will crash after a little bit and the elite floats around the map ocassionaly with no head. you cant go into theater and watch and you move in chunks. ghost testing i was testing to see if i could find the ghost like it said on valhalla,i moded the game but the way i did,that ghost wouldn't touch me,i put my gravity on 50% and speed on 300%,instent kill,immune to head shots,infinite ammo,grenade respawn,Assult rifle and Rocket Launcher as start weapons,Motion tracker to 150 meter range and enhanced mode,good camo,invanrabillity, 2x overshield,and double shield recharge rate do you think it could thouch me with all that power? Voy101 My brother did that, you're virturaly invincible, but you can still get assassinated, and a ghost may be able to kill you anyway. -- Zarra 'Yairum 21:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Well I say unless someone has a video of them seeing the ghosts or seeing things like "several spartan laser shots being fired out of nowhere" Signed Lumpy485 I think it all depends on the type of ghost he may find. If its like the Ghost of Lockout, and it's invincible, has unlimited grenades, and never misses, then I doubt your friend will survive. If its a "player" ghost, which acts like a normal player (Still has unlimited grenades and possibly never misses, but killable), then your friend should do fine. -signed Druin-209 Funny This article is soooo funny its like "on the 15th october an elite was killed by a ghost. I was the one who had to tell his family, thats the part of my job that I hate" ARTICLE THOUGHTS Are you guys glad I made this article to replace Ghost of Lockout? This article seems much more organized and helpful. [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Wiki UserpageTalk Page 01:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Articles awsome, thank you. Images Is anyone able to get any images of these ghosts, because, apparently, some appear all the time, so if anyone can, that would be helpful. Pyro Python 19:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Image of a ghost Here couple: http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameguid=-4888811477578594620 Halo 2 Ghosts Halo 2 "ghosts" have been repeatedly proven to be caused by leaving and rejoining a game during lag. The "Ghost of Turf" was not a "fake:" the whole point of it was to show people how to recreate the "Ghost of Lockout." Since the "ghosts" on Turf acted exactly the same as the "ghost of Lockout," it logically follows that they were probably made using the same technique. Also, there is no proof that the ghost of Lockout could auto-stick, could not be assassinated, had unlimited ammo, didn't need to aim, etc. : if the "ghost" was indeed a dummied player or something similar, all those would be secondary effects (the other players would see the "ghost" aiming in one direction, while it was actually aiming in another). 139.78.10.72 06:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) if your talking about the ghost that waked through the wall it was a fake. VanFlyhight 20:21, 23 May 2008 (UTC) mythbuster and ghost hunters ladies and gentlemen a halo ghost is easily makeable simply follow the directions there are two ways 1 start a game of juggornaught but make it so that the juggornaught has infnite ammo, regenerating grenades,poor camo, one hit kill, low gravity, high speed,and the forced color is white or yellow or what ever then bam you have a ghost any comments 2 MOD as for the halo 2 ghost I don't have an explanation Good, except for the fact that some ghosts dont walk, only slide, are sometimes invincible, dont happen in juggernaut, are able to see you without turning (dont turn at all), never miss, have no gamertag or ID, and are not shown on the player list while in-game. but what about things just apeering out of thin air,there are some things you can't explain why they happened in the game Voy101 I'm with Voy101. I have had a Mongoose spawn in mid air on sandrap where i did not put it. It would fall only if you walk under it. Which was odd. -Cayman192 causes Some, or most/all ghosts are caused by lag of whatever, a player leaving/joining, but this raises some questions 1: Why are the ghosts, homicidal? 2: if its a palyer leave/join lag, why do they show up in games where the ability to join wouldnt be possible? like a invite only, or local/unsigned in game? 3: why the preference to swords and spartan lasers in halo 3?--cody6 04:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I've got the answers to those. But please remember that no ghosts have been discovered in Halo 3, only False ghosts. 1: The Ghost are homicidal because the most popular theory is that Bungie created them as AI bots as sort of a test. These ghosts were used to test out players functions and things of that sort. 2: Its a popular theory, but you may be on to something. All the encounters with ghosts like this come from accounts in Halo 3, and remember, no TRUE GHOST has yet been discovered in Halo 3. For that reason, those are fakes, mods, or hoaxes. 3: Most of these ghosts are hoaxes, and the Sword and Spartan Laser is a popular choice of the people who create these stories. - What The? OK this is weird I was just playing Halo 3 on Valhalla and I had been playing for 3 hours and it started lagging for 5 minutes then it stopped and when I walked over to the pelican the screen went blue and the words "I have defied gods and demons" then my xbox 360 turned its self off. What is this all about? Shipmaster117 07:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :You're kidding me? NO WAY! THAT HAPPENED TO ME TO. Actually, get a life. 80.192.32.85 15:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Add it to the list! VanFlyhight 20:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I Added It To The List And It Got Deleted. Shipmaster117 03:39, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Please, do not create false stories and place them on the list. The one you mentioned is an obvious fake. Me and many other users are trying hard to prevent things like this. So please, don't. Avalanche. There is mention of a ghost siting on Avalanche in regards to an invisible Wraith and the sort. I am removing that since it is actually a glitch that Bungie addressed in their WWU.XRoadToDawnX 21:03, 19 April 2008 (UTC) How to Only Have Proven Claims I think that we should do either of the two following things. 1) Delete all the claims that do not have video proof. 2) Attach the clause "It is rumored that" to every claim that doesn't have video proof. Most of these claims are so extraordinary, I can't believe them. They're funny, but I won't believe them. -Halofan333 :Agreed. It's so amusing. "On April 5 2008, we got l33t killed by a scary ghost zombie, it was so scary. I told my mommy." - lawl. 78.144.44.168 14:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I personally think the entire article should be deleted. I think they're just bad connections. At any rate... it is far too easy to say someone saw a ghost on a map, and they're popping up like wildfire. Video proof should be at the very least provided. XRoadToDawnX 23:47, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe there should be a log of unvalidated claims (with a disclaimer) that links to this page. It would be more organized and people can still see the stories. Just a thought, I don't know how it would work. -- Zarra 'Yairum 21:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Every time I have had evidence, it has been my controller shake randomly. You cannot delete that because there is not way I can prove through video. So you cannot say it never happened because you did not experience it. -MadgunnerMystery Halo PC info Shouldn't the section regarding Halo PC be removed, both expressly state the games were modded (which is enough to merit a removal), but being a PC game, I would think it would be easier to make a ghost appear. This is what I believe, at any rate. XRoadToDawnX 00:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Halo PC info: I must disagree with your position regarding the information being taken down. I witnessed the events, and know the person who made the modification. He did not, and does not, have sufficient knowledge in the field of modding to perform such a stunt. Furthermore, due to the nature of the map the Ghosts were witnessed on, it would be impossible for such changes to be made. I can, and am willing to, produce proof that modding would not be the cause of the Ghosts. hey so if the video is in my fileshare is that good proof?~zangor13 In addition, the conditions regarding the Ghosts appearance is in accordance with other conditions in which Ghosts have appeared: High-lag situation, only joiners being able to view the Ghosts, and unexpected disconnect shortly after the Ghosts' appearance. Hopefully, you will take my words into consideration. Sincerely, Moxus This is worse then the Apollo moon landing conspiracy theories This is worse then the Apollo moon landing conspiracy theories. Why would bungie spend the time to hack into some game and make an mysterious character that does not appear to apart of the game for their own entertainment? Also I don't think this would be caused by some dead gamer.--Darth Scott 02:01, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Equate this to the real world and "supernatural" or "paranormal" phenomenon's. There is a logical explanation for almost everything in the world that experience that seems odd, but it is often the uneducated that jump to radical and completely unfounded conclusions. So with these ghosts, it is the uneducated calling the shots and saying that Bungie is hacking all these X-Box's and such to have a good time. When in all reality, it is just lag causing things to act the way they do. I'm sure a good portion are false at that, with someone seeing a perfect opportunity to add gas to the fire, without needing any evidence (another annoying aspect about this article). Ugh, this article is a joke if there ever was one... XRoadToDawnX 18:31, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Key word: Almost. Even those who can be considered educated in the areas of the "supernatural" agree that there are a small percentage of events that cannot be explained by conventional science. However, they always try and rule every possibility out, which should be done here. The two things that would have to be added to these videos to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that these are legit are: ::1) Proof that it is a game played on a single Xbox 360 (to rule out lag over Xbox LIVE or a LAN connection) ::2) Proof that the 360 is not modded in any way (to rule out modding) ::If a video with proof of this, a view of the score column to show that it doesn't match the armor color of any people in the game (which many do) and the ghost itself, it will prove that these ghosts are real.Halofan333 00:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) So-called Ghost grenades are a glitch. When grenades appear out of thin air in a forge game, that means the player hit the grenade trigger and turned into a monitor before he could complete the throw. The grenade will still spawn some time after. If its a grenade that appears in a forge game, thats what happened. :Plus, if the game connection is that bad, it will appear like the grenade came out of thing air. It's kind of like when you play in a very laggy game, shoot at someone, and see them "teleport", seemingly avoiding your shots. They really didn't teleport, the game is too laggy to keep up. Oh, and auto-aim can be explaned the same way. Actually, everything any anything can be explained by sever lag or faults in the game programming like stated above. XRoadToDawnX 02:13, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Yes you can easily do this your self but in most cases it appears and explodes alter a minute or so, not an hour. VanFlyhight 20:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) sandtrap ghost One of those things on that list happened to me before, I had installed fusion coils and plasma batteries in an elephant, when I came back to it in a custom game the elephant with the stuff in it was gone and the things in it were coming out of thin air Voy101 Today (July 7th) i went on my custom version of sandtrap,and it did the same thing,but i recorded it this time,it's on my file share if anyone wants to watch it Voy101 I'm sorry, this is not a ghost, but a system glitch. A ghost is an actual figure, not any strange happening. -Sparson Halo 2 Vista My brother and I were playing team slayer (red vs.blue) on Colossus on his server, and everyone but me and him were "ghosts". He could see everyone just fine, so I think this incident is the result of lag. i gotta ask if its lag ect, the non anti player program idea's, why is it a homicidal thing, if its lag, why is it homicidal.--68.106.210.205 02:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) homicidal lag,lol Voy101 XRoadToDawnX 18:57, 1 July 2008 (UTC):You are being to literal there. It's not lag itself, it's that someone in the game is lagging severely, to everyone else it appears like a ghost. The "ghost" is just playing the game. Ghost problem Okay, I've been looking all day for a dumb ghost and yet no luck. No explosion or weird deathcan someone please help me. -RaynorKAP I thought I was weird hunting Ghosts. Now there is more than just me. Accually, the other day my brother and I tryied to hunt one down on Lockout with no sucsess. Oddly, before we left, my controller vibrated like my guy got shot. I did not hit the shoot button and my brother was in a different part of the building on the pause menu. There was noone around and I was alone on top of lockout. This may just be the ghost but he usually appers as a tangable form. I don't know what happened but it was creepy. Me and my brother do not have Live. -MadgunnerMystery (my charaters name) Odd, I kept hearing the sound of a plasma grenade hiss on lockout. it faded in and out. When one of my friends was just messing around he was firing dual wield SMGS. (This is on lockout) Over the sounds of the fire. We could faintly hear the sound of a one shot of a plamsa rifle. Weird!He was alone and did not have xbox live. -RaynorKAP It is a random occurance but today I told my friend about my engagement and he told me how he had a very simmilar occurance. We were playing on my Xbox and I left to go to the bathroom, he was alone and his controller shook like something shot him, but I was paused and my brother was doing his homework. He did not pay it any mind because we did not know about the ghost at the time, and he still refuses that it was the ghost. -MadgunnerMystery Today I decided to hunt more ghosts so I recorded things I thought were weird. My brother just jumped and landed on thin air. I recorded the event. Is this a ghost or just a glitch? I think he jumped on a ghost because it had the look as a player standing on player feel. -MadgunnerMystery How can they proove it. Some of these are confirmed, but others could be just fakes. We need a way to figure out which ones are real and which ones are not. I say that for it to be fully confirmed there needs to be picture or video evidence.-Grunt Crossing Well how can you make me prove my story through picture or video evidence? My controller vibrated but noone was around? You cannot just say that my story is not true just because you cannot see it, it's not real. -MadgunnerMystery Sure. I believe that most ghost sightings are fake. But my encounter was real. I do not have an video or picture evidence because i have no clue how to transfer my sighting from theatre to my laptop. So the evidence just sits there on my xbox. I find it pointless to record clips and save them because it takes up space on the hard drive. so it get's overwritten by other custom games. So just because i don't have proof doesn't mean it didn't happen. as i said in my comment. I'm a believer. Are you? -Cayman192 ghost of lockout encountered i went to my freind's house to play Halo2, we talked about the ghost of lockout and my other freind says that it only happens on Xbox LIVE, but i acted stubborn and decided to play lockout anyway. we dumped all our grenades and stood in single file, put our controllers far away from us, and waited. all of a sudden (that means an hour later), a random plasma grenade sticks my friend and kills us both! i know it was the ghost, we didn't have xbox LIVE, so it couldn't be bungie, and it couldn't have been us, cuz neither of us had any grenades. after that, we heard a frag explode, but didn't see it. Ghost of foundry And Halo 2 bin of death And bubble of death My friend was at my house and he was on my 360 with his HDD and profile.I was eating and watching Doctor Who(great programme)in another room a few minutes in my friend came in shouting"GHOST THERES A GHOST!"i followed him to my room and he was playing forge with 4 friends .I then saw a moniter with no GT or service tag.he then turned into a spartan and tried to kill us using stickys.my memorys fuzzy but i think my friend Y2K Hollywood is his GT, killed him > My GT is darkraverTC just PM me and i will provide a video of it so you can see for yourself The bin of death is a glitch on Halo 2 were you jump on a bin on outskirts at the pelican crash site.You jump for a minute or 2 and bam! shields ar gone and you die. The bubble of death is a bubble shield that i could see and nobody else coud.I walked into it and i died .This was on last resort ,i drove a tank into the bubble and was thrown around the map. Something to Believe In The Ghost's of halo is one of the one things i am interested in. The Page "Ghosts of Halo" Was one of my favorite places to look up phenomonen. Although Most of the Alleged Ghost Sightings may be false. I have encountered a ghost once before. and it got me interested in trying to find out wether it was a lag or if it is an anomoly in the game. That Article gave me some evidence that can help me find out wether it is real or not. Anyway. That Article gave me something to beleive in. I am a Beleiver, Are you? I am a believer. I believe that the Ghost of Lockout is a TRUE ghost of Halo. It may be the only true ghost. But the list on the article that shows all the ghosts, I believe that most or all of those are fake. I do not believe in a true ghost being in Halo 3, because one has not been discovered yet, but I do believe in True ghosts of Halo 2. -Sparson Fixed the HUGE page error Okey, someone put a space before they typed, making the page extremly long as they did that box-thingy. I have fixed this, so we dont a have a page wider than it is long. -Fh I just went through and repaired the few problems I found. Can I get rid of the notice at the top now? -Fh Sorry. I might have caused that space thing. I was fixing the Article earlier. Like sometimes my computer won't load that page because it was too HUGE!!! I really mean it... Earlier today that article was really really long... 52KB!!! and my computer wouldn't load it... So i helped out by deleting all the stupid info and adding in the new Introduction and stuff... Oh yeah... I also shortened the list of ghost sightings by deleting some of the Stupid Sighting reports, that were completely unbelievable. Your Welcome, and Thank you. -Cayman192 Np. ;) Fh